The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) requests the sixth renewal of its core grant since the initial NCI award in 1988. Dr. Max Wicha, the founding Director of the Cancer Center, continues to serve as Director, supported by a strong, nationally recognized senior leadership team. The Center provides an organizational framework to promote interdisciplinary cancer research through the development of well-funded basic, clinical and prevention programs in cancer research and the development of shared core resources. The Cancer Center's 13 research programs include six basic research programs in Cancer Genetics, Cancer Cell Biology, Radiation Sciences, Molecular Imaging, Experimental Therapeutics and Tumor Immunology Host Response; five clinical research programs: Hematologic Malignancies/BMT, Breast, Prostate, Gl and Head and Neck cancers; and two prevention programs Biomedical and Sociobehavioral. Support is requested for a total of 18 shared core facilities, including 13 existing cores. Clinical Trials, Biostatistis, Tissue and Molecular Pathology, Tumor Imaging, Morphology, Flow Cytometry, Experimental Irradiation, Transgenic Mouse, Vector, Immune Monitoring, Genomics, Informatics, Health Communications and five new cores: Patient and Population Sciences, High Throughput Screening, Pharmacokinetics, Structural Biology and Xenograft. Funds are also requested for development, senior leadership, planning and evaluation and administration to support center goals. The UMCCC's 337 members have contributed many high impact discoveries over this grant period. The Cancer Center's mission of the conquest of cancer through innovation and collaboration is further evidenced by the high degree of intra- (15.6%) and inter- (35.4%) programmatic publications published in this grant period. The UMCCC's success is underscored by its current ranking as #1 in NCI funding among all matrix cancer centers. The Medical Center has continued to make substantial commitments to the Cancer Center in space, financial support and designation of cancers as among its highest priorities for both clinical and research investment. The acquisition of the former Pfizer campus, now called North Campus Research Complex, represents an unparalleled opportunity for cancer discovery over the next grant period.